The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Effective drug delivery is important for optimizing efficacy of active ingredients or active agents. Thus, pharmaceutical, nutraceutical, and cosmetic active ingredients/agents, for example, are optimally delivered and maintained near one or more target regions in an organism to expose the target tissue or cells to the desired active ingredients for a predetermined time and concentration. So-called “drug targeting” modifies the pharmacokinetics and biodistribution of active ingredients to provide the potential for increased efficacy, while minimizing intrinsic toxicity.